FIVE FACTION INTELLIGENCE COLLECTION AGENCY
by Rachel0508
Summary: Tris Prior works for the FFICA. Her parents work for the division of the FFICA called the ASA. Tris works for the DPA. She and her friends are in for a surprise when two new transfers from the ASA changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have way too many stories out so I'm going to put some of them on haitus but ideas keep popping into my head for more stories. Here we go I'm starting a new story again. Hope you all like it. I might write two chapters without reviews but no more than two. Here we go.

"Prior!" Coach Willis shouted from the top of the training place. I run up to the ladder and start climbing up.

"Hurry it up Prior we don't have all day." God I hate Willis sometimes. Once I get to the top, he tells me that I'm getting promoted because Daly requested a transfer to the ASA. I don't know why anyone would want to leave the DPA, but I'm happy for the promotion. I was raised in the Abnegation Selfless Acts, or ASA for short, so I know that the DPA, Dauntless Protection Agency, is much better.

My name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. I work in the FFICA. ( FIVE FACTIONS INTELLIGENT COLLECTION AGENCY). Both of my parents also worked for the FFICA. Only they worked in the ASA. They raised me to work in the ASA. When I was 16 I decided to train to work in the DPA. I believe that's enough background information on myself.

"So what was that about Tris?" One of my Dauntless friends asked me.

"Well Uriah,"I start replying,"they told me that you were getting transferred to another agency."

"What!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" I can't help myself.

"Tris you are an evil evil little girl."

"sorry sorry" I say while laughing.

"I guess I can forgive you. If..."

" How did I know this was coming?"

"I can forgive you if you come watch a movie tonight with Will, Christina, and I."

I can do that I guess. At least this isn't like last time when he made me help train a new trainee. Or when he made me try on wedding dresses because he wants me to get married.

Well that's because he knows about what happened in the ASA. I engaged to the man of my dreams, Liam. ( AN not the guy from one direction.)I was truly in love. When he went on his first mission, the info was fake. He was shot and killed. I know Uriah just wants me to be happy.

"Prior!" Oh no it sounds like Kristin is mad.

"We have a new agent starting today. He transferred from the ASA so because of your background in the ASA I thought you would be perfect to train him."

"Ok Kristin when should I start?"

"We will start when you come to work tomorrow."

"Ok thank you."

Now we are off to find Christina and Will so we can watch Argo and Pitch Perfect.

AN Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sick today so I will try and write more. Please review or p.m. me.


	2. Chapter 2

2 men walk through the agency door. One is a guy with dark brown hair with deep blue eyes. The other guy is... whait what? Oh my gosh my brother Caleb.

"Beatrice?"

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Trissy!" Uriah and Will shout at the same time while running towards me.

"Trissy?" My brother Caleb asks.

"Triss!"Christina shouts.

Oh great. Now my brother is here in front of my friends and the entire DPA. Just then Max comes out and comfirms mu suspicion that these two are my trainees.

"Agent Prior here", Max gestures to me while saying this,"will be training you so you may enter the DPA." Well I sure hope that my brother doesn't expect special treetment from me since he is the person I will be training.

"I thought you said that you were free tonight Triss ." Uriah starts complaining.

"Sorry I didn't realize I would be busy."

"Ok I guess we can just replan movie night."

"Well why don't you go train your trainees."

"Thanks Uriah"

**I'm so sorry it's so short. I've been sick all week and I have to go back to school tomorrow but I wanted to give you guys a chapter before I went back. Don't worry though Friday is my last day then I'm off for 2 weeks. Again I appoligize for the shortness of this chapter. Hope everyone has a good holiday! Remember I need a review before I'm going to update again. Sorry but please review.**


End file.
